


Body of Evidence

by faithinthepoor



Series: Rizzoli and Isles [1]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 10:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set following the episode She Works Hard for the Money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Body of Evidence

There are things that every cop knows. They know how to read a situation and more importantly how to read people. They know how to cut through the bullshit to get to truth. Without these skills you can’t be a cop, well not a good one anyway. She knows that she has these skills and she knows she’s a good cop. You don’t get to be a homicide detective without being a good cop. She’s a female homicide detective and she got there without political connections or being an ass kisser so it stands to reason that she’s not just a good cop, she’s a great one.

She loves her job but it takes its toll. She has the scars to prove it. Literally. Still, she cannot imagine doing anything else. What she does is important and it’s always felt like it was she was meant to do. She would say that she was born for this but she knows that her mother would disagree. Angela Rizzoli had many things in mind for her baby girl but joining the force was never on the list. She can understand that a job that puts you in the line of fire isn’t the stuff that parent’s dreams are made of but she thinks that aspect is only of minor concern to her mother. Jane is fairly sure that when Angela goes to church every week she doesn’t pray for her child’s survival put instead begs God to make sure that her daughter’s job doesn’t turn into a wizened spinster whose ovaries dry up before she has a chance to use them.

Rizzoli would never admit it but sometimes she shares her mother’s fears. There are days when she worries that this job changes her. She can read a perp, she can find the needle of truth in a haystack of lies and she can look at what to all intents and purposes appears to be a distraught widower and see the killer inside but these things seem to mean that she can’t understand normal people. Her world is full of deviants and sometimes she feels that constant contact with the darker side humanity means that she stumbles when she tries to walk in the light. However that might not be strictly true. If Grant is right then it’s possible that she has never been able to relate to normal people. 

If he was being honest and he really did like her all along, she was far too clueless to notice. That doesn’t mean she needs to take his words at face value. He might have been looking at her because he secretly found her frog face attractive but the cop in her is sure that he was also looking at her catechism test. He will never be able to convince her that he wasn’t cheating. She may not know everything but she knows a crime when she sees one. She would like to say that she spurned his advances because he’s a no good snake who can’t be trusted but she has to admit that it’s unlikely that his lack of respect for the Catholic doctrine is the reason that she didn’t kiss him when she had the chance. There was a time when hearing that he had liked her forever would have meant everything to her but times have changed. It’s too late for him to erase the nicknames and the fact that he made the young her feel like crap by doling out compliments and confessions of love. 

It should have always been too late, there should have been nothing that he could have said to make her forgive him but up until recently he would have been successful. She might be a ball-breaker who carries a gun and tackles killers for a living but somewhere inside her lurks an overweight little girl waiting for the cute boy to see her and take the pain away. That part of her hasn’t disappeared but she is too busy worrying about other things to focus on the likes of Joey Grant.

She has work to focus on. A place where she needs to be better than her peers just to be seen as an equal and a place where she feels guilty every day for breaking Korsak’s heart. Partners really shouldn’t do that to one another. She’s lucky that she still gets to be an honorary member of the boy’s club given she hasn’t done the right thing by him. Somewhere between the fact that she’s a woman and the fact that Hoyt attempted to crucify her they have found a way to forgive her her trespasses. Although there are signs that suggest that she has not been completely absolved, after all she has been paired with a man who looks death in the face and vomits. Not exactly the ideal response if one choses to work in homicide and not exactly a dream qualification for your partner to have.

Most of the time it doesn’t bother her that she is the token woman on her squad. She doesn’t even feel like the rose between the thorns, she just feels she belongs there. Her gender isn’t something that she factors into the equation. However there are moments when it’s nice to have some female company. This leads to the pressing issue of the female company that work affords her being Maura Isles.

Jane knows that she’s come along way from being rolly, polly Rizzoli and she doesn’t doubt her attractiveness but it’s hard not to feel plain when you stand next to a woman who constantly looks as though she has just stepped out of the glossy pages of a fashion magazine. It’s petty but Jane is more than a little comforted that Maura physical beauty is hampered by the fact that she has the social skills of an autistic child. The pettiness is pointless though because somehow Maura manages to make her Rainman charm work for her. Rizzoli can not think of a single other human being who could sit on the bleachers in an outfit that should not been seen in public, outside of Olympic speed skating, and manage to get a date.

Maura’s sexual magnetism is one of the many things that Jane simply cannot fathom. Isles can barely string a sentence together without sounding like an automaton and yet the woman has amazing flirting skills. In fact Isles doesn’t seem to know how to turn those skills off or maybe it’s just that to Maura there is no logical reason why she shouldn’t flirt at a crime scene. It might be possible to justify that sort of behaviour with a tree hugging, circle of life sort of philosophy but Maura has likely never even heard the song Hakuna Matata let alone considered using it as the basis for her actions. Whatever Maura’s reasoning, or possibly lack there of, there is no doubt that when it comes to the world of flirting Maura has major juice.

When she thinks about it, it is strange for her to spend so much time analysing another woman’s flirting skills. If she’s honest with herself the flirting isn’t the only aspect of Maura’s sexuality that she has been thinking about. Since they started spending time together Jane has begun to wonder whether what is going on between them is entirely platonic. She can accept that it’s natural that they might gravitate towards one another given the dearth of female company in both their lives but she doesn’t think that it’s common practice for friendships to involve so many meals together, so much wine or gifts of reptiles. 

There are moments when she’s sure that Isles is flirting with her but then Maura erodes that certainty by flirting with the next tall, dark and handsome man to cross her eye line. To be fair, Maura may not even know that she does it. There are many things that Isles is but normal just isn’t one of them. Jane wishes she knew what was going on in Maura’s head because Maura’s actions bewilder her and make her uncomfortable. She’s tried being somewhat upfront about the situation but found that it wasn’t all that illuminating. She would rather face a thousand serial killers hungry for her blood than ask her female friend if she’s attracted to her so it would have been nice to have a clear outcome to her question. Sure, Isles denied any interest and deflected the conversation to talk about the Fed but her actions were far from congruent with her words.

She thinks about that night more than she should. She certainly thinks about it more than she’s comfortable with. Jane may not be an expert on normal behaviour but she knows that Maura’s body was very close, closer than it should have been. Yes she was scared and needed comforting and if Maura was hugging her to offer support their proximity might have been understandable but that wasn’t what happened. Isles just lay next to her showing no concern for personal space and what’s more she did it like it was the most natural thing in the world. Jane wishes that she had even the slightest inkling about what that meant. 

Whatever is going on between them, she wants Isles to think well of her. It has become important enough to her that she told Maura that she got accepted to BCU. She knows that she’s not Maura’s intellectual equal but then there are super computers that would struggle to be Maura’s intellectual equal. She doesn’t want to think that her life experiences make her inferior. Jane knows that she made the right decision in not telling her family about college but it eats at her everyday to think of the things that she could know, the things that she could have been if things were different. She is proud of what she does and hopes that even if she had more opportunities open to her that she still would have decided to become a cop but it’s possible that a fancy education might have warped her mind like it did Maura’s. It frightens her a little that she told Isles about BCU, she never thought she’d tell anyone about that, but she needs Maura to see her as something more than a blue collar working stiff who had no choice about her life. 

Maybe she should feel inferior. Maybe it’s not that she can’t understand normal people. Maybe her problem is that she can’t understand people as they relate to her. She didn’t know about Grant’s interest and she doesn’t know about Maura’s either. It plays on her mind that Maura may like her. It distracts her and she fears that she might start to impact on her work. She has never worried about anything this much before and the only thing more worrying than fact that Maura may like her is that she may like Maura.


End file.
